


Sleep Satisfies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a bad habit. A really bad habit. Silly short fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Satisfies

He couldn’t really explain why he did this, but he couldn’t really explain why he did a lot of things. It was slowly becoming a habit, and he mentally kicked himself at this realization. It didn’t take long. He made sure it didn’t take long. He cracked open the door to Eridan’s hive, scoping around the area before he did so. He took in a deep breath, adjusted his glasses, and closed the door as quietly as he could after slipping inside.

There he was. The reason why he risked an excessive amount of questions for him to explain this. He couldn’t really explain it. He knew that. But all of that melted away once he saw Eridan’s chest rising and falling, safely tucked away in his Recupercoon. Sollux observed this, as he had so many times before, his cheeks turning just the slightest shade of yellow. He walked very lightly over towards the sleeping troll, leaning over him as he breathed. The Aquarius looked a lot at more ease than usual. Sollux almost couldn’t believe how the raging, irrational royal troll could look so peaceful in this moment.

He brushed away the hair in Eridan’s face, allowing him to take a look at the fins protruding from his cheeks. The purple streak in his hair didn’t seem as wild as usual; his hair was just spread out instead tediously spiked as Eridan must have done every morning. Sollux placed a soft hand on the sea-dweller’s cheek, watching his lids flutter as he exhaled. He bent forward, kissing Eridan’s eyelids as softly as he could, pulling away slowly. He let out a huge breath of air after he did so, not even realizing he’d been holding it in. He swallowed, looking down at his mismatched shoes and back at the sleeping troll. His lips were slightly parted, a hint of purple reflected on them.

Sollux took a deep breath in, and expelled the air out as he went back to the royal troll. Placing his hands at the base of the Recuperacoon, he closed his eyes and leaned forward just enough to touch his lips to the other troll’s. Sollux turned a deep yellow, pushing his glasses up and powerwalking as quietly as he could out of the room. Just as the door shut behind him, Eridan rose from his troll bed, shifting through the slime to put on his rectangular glasses. He looked at the door as it clicked behind Sollux, smiled and touched his lips.


End file.
